


Unwanted Kisses

by BarPurple



Series: Sluggys's Feb Prompts [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Rescue, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: “What do you mean, ‘never been kissed’?”





	

Rumple’s tone wasn’t as anxiously terrified as the first time this reason was given for a desperate soul trying to make a deal, but he did take the caution of a few dancing steps to put the table between him and the girl. There was still a chance that she wasn’t one of the Evil Queen’s unwitting minions; she might be looking for her True Love and just wording her request poorly.

The way she followed him around the table and tried to close the distance between them made it clear that she was a minion. Rumple sighed and kept moving away from her. Since he and Belle had found a way to protect his curse against the power of True Love’s Kiss Regina had been getting desperate, doubly so since he was no longer going ahead with the Dark Curse.

Would it be squid ink or poisoned lip colour this time he wondered. A rapid clicking of heels announced Belle’s arrival, the girl swung round and glared at her only to receive a handful of poppy dust to her face before she could speak. Belle frowned at the slumped figure and stepped over her to hug Rumple.

“That was the third one this month.”

He stroked her head.

“I know sweetheart Regina is getting predictable.”

Belle tutted at the tone of disappointment in his voice, he was actually offended at his former student’s lack of creativity. She raised her head and looked him in the eye, a coy smirk on her lips.

“Maybe she knows that the feared Dark One needs his little maid to rescue him from these kiss obsessed women.”

Rumple pouted at her, but there was no hurt in his face.

“Maybe she does, sweetheart, or maybe she knows what a hero my little maid is and doesn’t want you to get bored.”

She gave him an all-to-fleeting kiss.

“I’m very happy to rescue the Dark One in distress, but Regina needs to learn that these lips belong to me.”

He hummed low in his throat and leaned in closer, his lips just brushing hers as he whispered; “Forever and always Belle.”


End file.
